


Thank Me Later

by AutumnWinter



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemSlash Catherine/MarydeGuise just a small simple smutty one shot. :) If you dont like dont read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Me Later

Queen Catherine of France stood beside Mary de Guise as they waited for Queen Mary to walk down the aisle. ‘The messenger who delivered the news of the English Queen’s death isnt here.’ Catherine observed quietly but she’d an idea as to why that could possibly be. ‘I suppose he knew that he’d served his purpose and that your invitation was a mere courtesy, a thanks for giving us both what we want.’ The taller woman said casually. ‘You bribed him to bear false news.’ Catherine stated sternly. Mary de Guise wasnt remotely abashed that Catherine knew her game. ‘To get the job done,’ she amended. ‘as you failed in that task completely.’ Catherine immediately felt enraged and made to respond icily but before she could the dark haired woman cut her off. ‘You can thank me later.’ she smirked. Catherine averted her eyes and held her tongue just then Queen Mary had begun her walk down the aisle.

The Queen of Scotland looked beautiful in her bridal gown her mother looked so very proud of her. Even despite what Catherine had just learned she couldnt help smiling everything was as it should be her son was marrying the woman he loved and he was going to live a long and happy life. Catherine’s eyes drifted to Mary de Guise a few times noticing that once again Scotland’s “king” had rather over exposed breasts. Having caught her looking the raven haired woman smirked cocking an eye brow. When the ceremony ended everyone made their way to the ball room to wait on the newly weds to enter and have their first dance. After a while of watching the young couple dancing as confetti falling upon them Mary stepped forward and whispered in the Queen’s ear. ‘I’ll come by your chambers for my thank you later.’ she smirked then sauntered off for a glass of wine.

Catherine’s eyes widened and darted after her a faint flush appearing on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and walked off into the crowd to mingle. When Mary and Francis left for the consummation ceremony the Queen of France quickly headed off to her own chambers. Closing the door behind her she leant back against her and let out a sigh. ‘Took you long enough.’   
Catherine jumped placing a hand on her chest snapping round to see the infuriating Mary de Guise laying on, her, bed holding a glass of wine like she owned the place. ‘How dare you just arrive unannounced in my chambers!’ Catherine shouted angrily. The dark haired woman merely chuckled. ‘Oh relax Catherine.’ she sipped from her glass without making to move from her position. ‘You are unbelievable you have no sense of-of privacy!’ Mary smirked. ‘According to my daughter Im not the only one or was she lying when she told me you walked in on her while she was bathing and held a knife to her throat before trying to kill you both with poison.’

Catherine’s mouth shut and opened she didnt know what to say to that really she’d never dream of hurting Mary now the past few months all seemed like such madness. ‘Dont worry my dear,’ Mary put her glass down and shifted off the bed walking over to her she stroked her cheek. ‘Im not angry with you. It’s all in the past now the important thing is France and Scotland have what they want and soon that’ll include England.’ she cupped her cheek with a smirk and leant in kissing her. Catherine returned the kiss for a short while before pulling away. ‘No, no we cant do this not today it is our children’s wedding day.’ she shook her head walking away but Mary caught her wrist. ‘And they’ll be in the throes of passion as we speak so lets leave them to it and keep ourselves busy, I shant be staying much longer in France and Id been looking forward to getting you alone again.’ she smirked. Catherine raised her eye brows in surprise. ‘Is that so?’ Mary nodded and moved behind her leaning down to kiss her neck as she slowly unlaced the Queen’s dress. ‘You made my last trip here so enjoyable Catherine.’ she whispered seductively. ‘Even if it was to get back at that husband of yours.’

The Queen of France closed her eyes as she felt the kisses on her neck as her corset was unlaced by nimble fingers which soon hooked under her sleeves drawing the garment down to her waist letting it drop at her ankles. ‘My, you’ve barely aged a day.’ The dark haired woman raised her eye brows in approval her fingers lightly tracing over her spine before going to her backside and squeezing the curve. ‘Thank you.’ Catherine gasped. ‘Nor have you but by your dresses Im sure you are aware.’ Mary smirked and sharply slapped her backside causing the Queen to yelp. ‘Arent you cheeky.’ she chuckled. ‘Take your hair pins out.’ Mary commanded causing Catherine to quirk an eye brow she wasnt used to being commanded. Nonetheless she did as she was told letting her strawberry blonde locks loose. ‘I never understood why Henry was so interested in a plain thing like Diane de Poitiers when he had a wife like you.’ 

Mary placed her hands on the Queen’s waist as she leant down kissing her letting the shorter woman free her of her own dress as she returned the kiss. They collided onto the Queen’s bed in a tangle of limbs as Catherine freed her from the dark blue gown before beginning to remove her hair pins.The Queen tilted her head back in pleasure as her daughter in laws mother sucked her breasts and her hands travelled between her legs she let out a moan. Soon Mary’s long dark locks had spilled free and she smirked up at Catherine as she slid down her body before placing her mouth between her legs and sliding her fingers up inside of her. Catherine gasped and widened her legs arching her back and bucking her hips as Scotland’s “king” fucked her. Her arms stretching out across the bed sheets and grabbing into the covers as she moaned. Mary worked her up to climax then stopped before she found her release. ‘What are you doing?!’ Catherine growled in frustration.

Mary laughed watching the Queen’s anger. ‘You want your release?’ she purred. ‘This isnt funny!’ Catherine barked trying to wriggle against Mary’s fingers which were now going teasing her in a painfully slow motion. ‘Say please then.’ Mary said simply. Catherine’s eyes sparked with fury. ‘You’ve got to be kidding.’ Mary quirked an eye brow with drawing her touch a little more. ‘Oh god fine! Please, please!’ she shouted angrily this was enough to please her bed mate who rewarded her with her climax reducing the Queen to whimpering. ‘Mmmm wasnt that nice.’ Mary smirked laying down beside her and kissing her shoulder. ‘It was well needed.’ Catherine confirmed. ‘That’s two I owe you now my dear.’ she turned around so she could face her. ‘And believe me I am going to make you pay for having me beg.’ The Queen assured sternly. ‘I wouldnt want it any other way.’ Mary smirked as Catherine shifted on top of her pinning her wrists above her head.

After several well spent hours of pleasure Catherine was wrapped in her dressing gown as she helped Mary lace up her corset. ‘I wonder if Mary and Francis enjoyed their evening as much as we did.’ Mary smirked causing Catherine to give her corset a sharp pull. ‘Dont talk like that.’ Catherine said in disapproval. Mary chuckled and turned around when she was redressed. ‘I always enjoy your company when I come to France Catherine.’ she kissed the Queen’s cheek politely and made her way to the door. ‘Im very glad Henry didnt chop of your head.’ she chuckled and Catherine rolled her eyes as the dark haired woman left. 

Kenna had watched as her friend’s mother left Queen Catherine’s room with one look at her hair she’d knew what the two had been up too and hidden in an alcove so as not to be seen. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh. King Henry hadnt been completely right or completely wrong when he’d said it would be hard to picture Catherine in the arms of anyone she wasnt obliged to sleep with for reasons of state.


End file.
